Raized by the Fallen
by I'mThe12thDocotor
Summary: Harry is found alone in Germany, a Group of the Covenant are througn throught the void. How will the HP world survive with a Coventant Harry or will they at all? Harry PotterxHermoine Dumbledor Bashing becuse its fun T untill later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dear Fanfiction This is my new story enjoy**

**I do not own DW halo or HP they belong to the own owners.**

**A/N**

_Titles_

-[Location]-

{Time skip}

Normal

"Speak"

_The Lost Brother_

-[Dimension 21578; Time Line 43869686; Unknown space; Ancient Fire; Hanger 4; Phantom 2963876832889]-

Stav'Kol was fighting, Unggoy, Kig-yar, and humans dieing around him. The Covenant vessel Ancient Fire and UNSC London were locked together in a death match, flying towards a black hole.

Stav'Kol watched his bond-brother die, then as both ships attempted slip-space, the phantom Stav'Kol was on fell in to the void, out of the Ancient Fire the phantom fell in to the back hole.

-[Dimension Unknown; Time Line Unknown; Unknown space; Void; Phantom 2963876832889]-

Sciences both human and covenant alike still wonder what happens inside a black hole and Stav'Kol could answer their questions. He was falling through a void, then a tear appeared and things like metal men and saltshakers (not that Stav'Kol new what saltshaker were) poured in to the void hitting the damaged phantom.

Years seamed to pass with in the void, and with all humans, Sangheili, and Jirahanae dead Stav'Kol escorted the survivors, 6 Unggoy, 1 Yanme'e, 4 Kig-yar, and their self. In to a single room the command-center, so that life-support would take longer to fail. So the group of survivors watch the robotic bodies twitch in the void as their power/life-support fail and what ever was in side died.

-[Dimension 7948; Time Line 636858; Sol System; Earth; Germany; Unmapped forest]-

A small boy ran thought a forest hopping for a family, he was 4 and just ran away from his "family" as visited Germany. Deep within the darkened woods a pure power ripped off the boy. Power unknown to all things living or dead for hundreds of millenniums, it made time space rip itself apart, making a hole in to the void. On the other side a battered ship saw the tare and powered towards it.

And so in front of a tearing young human child a broken Phantom crashed. Its once lost crew left the ship; they found the boy as devastated as their transport. Stav'Kol convinced the rest of the crew that going around killing humans on a human world would not end we at all. Then he proceeded to convince them that this human child was left to die (showing to the crew why a cretin alien theocracy wanted the spices exterminated) so they should help it.

{Time skip 1 year}

-[Dimension 7948; Time Line 636858; Sol System; Earth; England; Unmapped forest; Hogwarts; head master's office]-

Dumbledor was usually quiet reserved, but Snape after returning from a quest to see why Miss Figg was insisting Harry was missing for half a year. Snape returned his usual cold demeanor replaced by a wicked grin, Harry was missing, Harry Potter savor of the wizarding world was gone.

Dumbledor found that his "family" left him in Germany and the German wizarding government refused to allow Dumbledor to look for the boy. They said in so many words "fuck off", and so Dumbedor must stand by for 5 years hoping the boy lives to save him.

{Time skip 5 years}

-[Dimension 7948; Time Line 636858; Sol System; Earth; Germany; Unmapped forest; Phantom 2963876832889]-

If one were to go in to the Verstecktmagie Forest they would see the rare Acromantula, or some Thestrals. Some may see a large bug hunting with some bird people, thoughts same people would clamed that boy was with the group and it had energy shields and plasma weapons, and so such people were laugh at by wizards and muggles.

But they were right a young man of 10 years old would hunt with his family, the Unggoy and Lekgolo stayed at the Phantom watching the wraith and ghosts that survived. The child has lived with this group of dimensionally misplaced aliens for a long time. The Unggoy teaching him team work and cooperation, the Kig-yar helped him learn to hunt using his senses, the Yanme'e showed how to use most of the weaponry, and the Lekgolo was the one to teach how to use the remaining machines.

So the boy stood next to the Phantom unnaturally strong both mentally and physically for a human his age. He wore Sangheili amore and a ODST helmet, most of the time he carried his own range of weapons. He had just come back from hunting when a owl landed this owl had on its leg a letter.

_End_

**So how bad was it? :(**

**Other note I need a beta reader and some one who really knowns halo**

**And if this has any typos revolving around "L" it is because my laptop has a sticky "L" key ok so please point them out. **

**Oh and the Verstecktmagie Forest does not exist but its name has 2 german words who ever can post their transation gets a cookie. All who try a pat on the back and the words "Good Job"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Titles_

-[Location]-

{Time skip}

Normal

"Speak"

A/N

Sorry it took long but I tried to listen to my reviewers and act so yeah sorry. bad everything because this is made on my tablet *stupid laptop* (excuse)… other than that my two requests stay and one more is added to it, can some one drawl a pic for this story`s cover.

I own nothing!

now on with the show. XD

end of A/N

-[Dimension 7948; Time Line 636858; Sol System; Earth; Germany; Unmapped forest; Phantom 2963876832889]

The young boy looked dumb struked at the letter, Dear: Mr Potter, the child would have sworn the bird had the wrong person if not for the fact that it had his exact location on it and he could read it. (At 4 years old Harry was not given writing/reading lessons, so he is left with covenant language skills)

He ran over to Stra-Yaga (Kig-yar group member) "Stra-Yaga I have a strange letter that has pin pointed my location in Shagili." A some what simple sentence with horrible connotations. First it meant that the humans can find their wreak and second the can write in Shagili. (not really but hay what are translation spells for anyway) So everyone in ear shot gathered around Stra-Yaga as she read the letter.

Then as the tension roused to levels where it was almost physically pushing on everyone, the nexus of the commotion laughed.

She then explained the letter to everyone. As the terrifying sound of the group's laughter birds scattered, even the interloper of a owl looked ready to book it.

Then the collective talked to each other. Then looked at the child, "Youngling you are going to a human school a school for humans that do magic. We have a few weeks before your departure, so you have to learn human."

One of the grunts raised a arm, "Uh... How is he going to learn?"

The bird like female almost face palmed. "You grunts know English!"

"Ya, We Do!" Happily cheered the grunts. Some of them even fired off their plasma pistols.

"One question, isn't magic not real?" The boy finely said.

"One way find out." Cheered the grunts.

-[Dimension 7948; Time Line 636858; Sol System; Earth; Germany; Unmapped forest; Phantom 2963876832889]

The days flew by and the child learned English, roughly. Every day more and more owls came with the letters. They got so many everyday they would have a bonfire using the letters as fuel.

Then one night right past midnight a giant human rumbled in to the clearing. He looked at the boy, who was on watch that night, and said "_Harry your a wizard._" in a deeply accented voice.

The child felt the need to introduce his palm and face.

-Chapter End

A/N

Sorry for the weight but I'm alive and here is chapter 2

Next chapter shopping, meetings and wands.


End file.
